dialgapediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Pkmpkmpkm
Para retarme en el Gimnasio Dorado hagan lo siguiente: *Clave amigo:Para batalla:0131-3185-4297,Para clonación:0088-3756-5306,Nombre:Lucas *Primero escribe en mi discusión tu clave amigo,tu nombre(juego),el número de pokémon que usarás y si quieres una batalla doble o individual(nivel siempre libre). *Al día siguiente estaré conectado esperándote de las 13:00 a las 15:00 horas(México),21:00 a 23:00 horas(España) y para Sudamérica la hora aún no se decide exactamente. *Si te considero lo suficiente digno para retar al líder se lo informaré a Zeledi ¡Hola, bienvenido(a), estás en Dialgapedia! Aquí podrás dedicarte a hacer torneos, intercambios, entradas de blog, pokénovelas, artículos serios... con total libertad. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Espero que pases unos buenos momentos con nosotros, -- Pokemon shiny (Discusión) 00:15 25 ene 2010 Contrato Aseptado!!! Por supuesto que acepto!!!, eres bienvenido a la comunidad, si conoces a gente que le gustaria ser un asistente, dile y yo estare encantado de darle la bienvenida. Como asistente tienes derecho de crear 1 edificio en el pueblo y mantenerlo firme y prospero, te quisiera recomendar que si quieres crear un edificio que sea original, no un edificio que contenga algo que otras Ciudades tambien poseen, tambien puedes colaborar en el noticiero Golden News y poner cualquier noticia relevante, entre otras funciones que poco a poco te ire informando. A, y recuerda poner tu Nick y firma en la sección de asistentes y en lugar de 4 puestos disponibles poner 3, un saludo....--Zenny 03:25 25 ene 2010 (UTC) No te preocupes Tranquilo, no planeaba hacer nada al nombre de tu edificio, aunque debo admitir que planeaba trasladar tu edificio a uno de mi pag. de usuario, pero en vista de que es el unico edificio de Pueblo Bosque Dorado que se encuentra afuera de mi pag. de usuario decidi dejarla haci....saludos--Zenny 00:44 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Una consulta En la parte que dice premios y debajo aparece un Arceus, quiere decir que regalas a Arceus Usuario:Frnco14 19:45 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Y que es lo que tengo que hacer?? Usuario:Frnco14 9:09 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Perdona No puedes tener 2 cuentas de usuario I´m shiny| 14:49 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Mira el centro de clonacion esta muy bien pero te falto una cosa, y si es legendario shiny de evento? por que yo tengo un mew shiny de evento debes ser atento a las cosas que haces por que si te dan un dialga de evento shiny deberias darle 40 puntos a y si puedes me puedes clonar el mew shiny de evento --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 17:57 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Verás, yo quiero ganar la medalla, pero la lider me indica que debo pelear contigo primero, asi que queria saber cuando podiamos tener una pelea Usuario:Frnco14 15:47 26 ene 2010(UTC) Yo vivo en Lima, Perú Y queria saber saber si me podias hacer un favor, clonarme a mew, lo consegui por evento de Soul Silver Usuario:Frnco14 12:46 26 ene 2010 (UTC) Aqui ta Cloname el Mew shiny de evento 1)ALEX (en machuscula todo) 2)4296-6903-5497 3)--'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 06:48 28 ene 2010 (UTC) xD :Am mira hoy no puedo que tal mañana? --'I am ₯ ' - ' ¿Querias algo?' 22:20 28 ene 2010 (UTC) Cambio de reglas Disculpa, me han llegado muxhos mensajes de que quieren luchar conmigo, pero como deben luchar contigo primero y(segun tu otra cuenta de dialgapedia) creo que serias dificil de vencer, haci que decidi ser un poko menos extricto con las reglas y decidi que no necesariamente tendran que vencerte, si no que te basaras en la batalla que te dio el retador, si ganastes pero el combate se te hizo emocionante y crees que es un oponente "digno" dale el permiso de luchar conmigo, claro que si te dio una batalla del asco pues no, y si te logra vencer obviamente se lo daras. Solo es un cambio de reglas (no todos tenemos la suerte de vencer a alguien a la 1°)...un saludo asistente--[[Usuario:Zeledi|Zeledi el mejor, el numero uno!!!--- link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado]] 18:23 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Gimnasio dorado Hola, soy Polo. Quizás te interese un combate (aunque ya he derrotado al líder de Pueblo Bosque Dorado, no es que me haya saltado las normas, es que nos conocimos antes de que ninguno de los dos fuera líder y luchamos). Polo 20:24 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Ahora me tengo que ir a cenar. Polo 21:03 29 ene 2010 (UTC)Polo Torneo Celeste Únete al Torneo Celeste y gana sus grandes premios.Soy yo (menos si te debo algo) JaJa es broma 21:27 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Una duda de las clonaciones Disculpa la incredulidad de mi parte...lo que pasa es que me tiene algo inseguro que las clonaciones salgan mal y pierdas al Pkmn del cliente, eso dañaria mucho al pueblo....estas seguro que las clonaciones son 100% seguras???....saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 16:41 30 ene 2010 (UTC) Hola Probablemente no te acuerdes de mi pero soy Frnco14 y te habia pedido que tuvieramos una pelea, pero no ne dijiste cuando crees que ahora si me puedas responder Usuario:Frnco14 11:51 01 feb 2010 (UTC) Pero batalla doble no? Mi nombre es Franco y mi codigo es 4211 2900 3667 Buena pelea Si, pero a ti tambien porque me dijeron que eras fuerte Sera cuando tu quieras, pero menos hoy Usuario:Frnco14 12:46 01 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias por el aviso Bueno...no te desanimes por haber perdido en tu 1° batalla como asistente...como dije, no todos podemos ganar en la 1° vez, y tambien un favor, me podrias clonas a un suicune shiny que tengo...porfas--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 18:30 1 feb 2010 (UTC) mis datos Mi nick: es : ZENNY, y mi code es:3223-4679-5611 te espero en el wi-fi...--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 20:27 1 feb 2010 (UTC) ya voy!! esperame...ya voy al centro...El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 22:54 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Oye...esta bien raro esto, mi juego no graba tu codigo amigo.... Osea, lo ponego con tu nick y todo, pero luego me meto a la sala y no ahi nadie, luego salgo, checo tu numero para ver si lo copie mal y no me muesta ningun numero...como si no halla grabado nada....esta bien rara la cosa.... Estas seguro que si es tu codigo real...o es que juegas en emulador??? AY Otra cosa me olvide de decirte que cuando me podias hacer en favor del mew, gracias de antemano Usuario:Frnco14 20:15 1 feb 2010 (UTC) Ahorita puedes o que dia MEW Hola yo tengo un mew q ofrecerte, pero ya tengo a un Arceus shiny y un Mewtwo!! Q otros me ofreces?? Saludos!!!!!! CokEeEeE!!!!! 19:16 4 feb 2010 (UTC) Ahora si Puedo hacer el intercambio para la clonacion del mew, te parece mañana o pasado Usuario:Frnco14 13:48 9 feb 2010 (UTC) Es un mew de evento Soul Silver 1) Franco 2) 4211 2900 3667 3) Usuario:Frnco14 PD:Yo puedo dartelo cualquier dia el problema es la hora yo estudio ingles desde las 10:30a.m (HORA DE PERU), hasta las 12 tbm hora Peru, me avisas.Y el mismo dia tal vez podemos tener la batalla que me dijiste con todos al nivel 100 Mis Suicunes Disculpa, sera que ya tienes mis Suicunes Shinys listos???...saludos--El Magnate Elemental Zenny---link=Usuario:Zeledi/Pueblo Bosque Dorado 21:02 11 feb 2010 (UTC) Clonación Grotle shiny ¿Seras de confianza?¿Puedes clonarme mi Grotle shiny?Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 10:59 16 feb 2010 (UTC) MEW Hola, yo tengo un mew para intercambiarte!! Aviso Si eres Fan de LoS TrioS pues no te pierdas su segunda temporada. También te dejo la plantilla de la pokénovela de LoS TrioS: Espero que disfrutes con esta pokénovela tan emocionante. (10:30)~(España) Clonación Pokemon hola, te queria pedir que me clonaras algunos pokes. Mi FC (codigo de amigo) es 5456 5569 4911 Cuando puedas me avisas. MUCHAS GRACIAS!!! Saludos de Andy-Archivo:Pichu Link.gif Me pregunto... ¿Como le hacen para poner colores a la firma? 22:12 26 feb 2010 (UTC) CLONACION POKEMON Y MEDALLA Hola, me gustaria q me clonaras algunos pokes y una batalla x tu medalla. Tu dime tus reglas i cuando. COKE 3223-6299-6623 The Gold Coke Shiny!¿Mensajes Gold?Archivo:Gym_lunar_link.gif 02:26 4 mar 2010 (UTC) Borrado Ya borre el Centro de clonación,Salu2...[[Usuario:Elite angel 51 |'Angel']] [[Usuario Discusión:Elite angel 51 |'¿Qué?']] (@team) [[User blog:Elite angel 51 | Mira]] 14:38 20 mar 2010 (UTC) Artículos de Mundo Misterioso. La categoría Correcta es esta Ángel García Chico 20:16 7 abr 2010 (UTC) Artículos de Mundo Misterioso. La categoría Correcta es "Mundo Misterioso". Salu2 Ángel García Chico 20:16 7 abr 2010 (UTC) ¿Otro usuario títere? ¿ es también usuario títere tuyo? Por favor, decide la cuenta que vas a usar. Ángel García Chico 21:36 8 abr 2010 (UTC) No has de tener una cuenta para cada wiki en la que participes. Ángel García Chico 15:08 9 abr 2010 (UTC) ¿Y la de ?Ángel García Chico 15:14 9 abr 2010 (UTC) intercambio vi en pokemon legendario que buscas un mew yo te lo puedo dar por el Arceus shiny.[[Usuario:ed pokemon|'Ed']] [[Usuario Discusión:ed pokemon|'pokemon']] 20:50 15 sep 2010 (UTC)